


Marvin on Whizzer

by carolina56539



Series: Falsettos Poetry [4]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina56539/pseuds/carolina56539
Summary: I like Falsettos and I like Mediocre poetry! What could go wrong?





	Marvin on Whizzer

Everything I do reminds me of him  
Even when I close my eyes and drown myself in our ever-growing liquor cabinet  
I can see him beside me  
I can see him struggling for breath in his last hours  
When he cried out in pain when he thought no-one was listening because it hurt to even breathe  
I think he wanted to die  
Just give up  
It hurt to even look at him  
Asleep and struggling for each breath  
To watch the man I loved waste away into a pile of cold bones and dried tears  
I miss him  
So damn much  
Hello, Whizzer.


End file.
